


Corrupted

by AmandineInsensible



Category: Arashi (Band), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, M/M, shortfic, silent hill au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandineInsensible/pseuds/AmandineInsensible
Summary: Jun has been corrupted by the darkness. Sho is too late to save him. Based off of Lisa's death in Silent Hill.





	Corrupted

Jun stumbles forward, reaching out for Sho as he backs away. His skin is deathly pale, eyes are dark and soulless. His breathing is erratic and he tries to whisper Sho's name. Its hoarse and dying.  
His hair is greasy and knotted, almost like he hasn't touched it for days. His outfit is the same white t-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers that he's worn for god knows how long.  
He smells like a rotting corpse and Sho can make out a few red stains on his shirt. Where his arms are exposed, are almost entirely covered in slash marks and layers of dirt and grime.  
His walk has turned into a painful limp and he notices unexplainable blisters on his skin, mainly neck, chest and legs. The blisters are filled with a black-red substance and are excruciatingly sensitive. The slightest touch causes the substance to ooze down his skin and leave scarring.

Sho knows its too late. The darkness. Its corrupted Jun. Its filled his mind, settled into his body and is currently running through his blood.

Sho keeps taking steps back, avoiding Jun. Jun realizes this and shakes his head.  
"Sho… don't… leave me…"

Sho shakes his head, his heart racing when he presses himself against the metal corroding wall. "No…no…Jun stop!"

"Sho…" He whispers, barely audible. "Please… Stay with me."

Jun is getting closer to Sho and when he thinks he's caught him, he shoves Jun as hard as he can. Jun stumbles back into the corner, slamming into the metal wall.

He stays there for a few moments, tears filling his eyes. Mixed emotions of pain, loss, anger and loneliness surround him. Its too late, Jun realizes. He knows this is the end for him. A tear escapes him as he feels his body go limp. He feels a warm liquid run down his forehead and drip of his chin.  
Blood.

He can feel more of it ooze down his face, over his eyes, out of his nose, his mouth. Its coming out of every orifice and his face is soon completely covered by it.

His hair is drenched in it. The blood runs down his neck in rivers and absorbs into his clothes. He turns to face Sho. Sho's eyes widen in shock as he shivers and takes a step back, coming closer to the door behind him. Jun takes two steps forward before stumbling and quickly getting back on his feet. His shirt is no longer white, his skin is painted red and it drips off his finger tips. Its the darkness. Its taken over. Sho moves towards the door, reaching for the handle without taking his eyes off of Jun. Tears mix with the blood. He's sobbing but the substance is filling his mouth, so when he chokes on his broken sobs, blood splatters out followed by violent coughing. "Sho…please… Don't leave me… I'm so scared" pain is readable and Sho's about to break down in tears when he opens the door. Jun's getting closer, his arms stretched out, trying to embrace Sho, hold him closely until the darkness connects with Sho's mind before it eventually corrupts his. Guilt and sadness cover Sho's face as he steps out of the room and quickly slams the door, locking it.  
He feels Jun leaning against the door, crying his eyes out. Sho let's his own tears fall. He leans against the door. "I love you Jun…" He whispers.  
The sobbing gets softer and softer before it fades and Sho hears something heavy collapse onto the floor. He has to restrain himself from bursting into tears. He didn't want it to end like this. He wanted Jun to survive, he wanted to be able to take him and get out of this fucking hell and show him the world beyond the darkness. But it had been to late. Jun was apart of it now.  
Jun's innocence and light were nothing but a memory… Just like Jun himself…  
Sho had to face it.  
Jun was gone… swallowed by the darkness.


End file.
